Návrat draků
by Narikon
Summary: Na Trojzubci se rozhodovalo o mnohém. O dynastii, o říši, o budoucnosti. A osud nějak rozhodl. Jak říše přežije chaos?


Není větší hrůzy než hrůzy ze smrti, není většího strachu než strachu z nicoty v níž se Vaše tělo ponoří s Vaší smrtí. Život je pestrý, smrt je temná a chladná. Mnozí chtějí zemřít staří, mnoho nepřežije ani vlastní mládí, mnozí chtějí zažít velké věci a jiní prostě přežít. Já nyní patřil k těm co chtějí přežít. A též jsem patřil k těm, kteří mají zemřít mladí. Ještě jsem ničeho nedosáhl, byl jsem milován mnoha a nenáviděn několika.

Bohům žel, ti někteří nyní bojovali proti mne a nejsilnější z nich stál rovnou nade mnou, s válečným kladivem, které ranou mohlo rozdrtit každé žebro v mém těle. Do tváří jsme si neviděl, neviděl jsem do tváře svému katovi a on neviděl do tváře mne, kterého tolik nenáviděl a do posledního kolene proklínal. Znal jsem ho, byl hnán nenávistí a vztekem, nikoliv ctností a rozumem. Byl jsem největší nadějí a příslibem své dynastie. Nadějí a příslibem, které Robert z rodu Baratheonů mohl ukončit jedinou ranou a navždy uvrhnout v prázdnotu. Za Robertem jsem viděl krvavě rudou oblohu a nevěděl jsem zda jde o předzvěst mé blížící se smrti, nebo zda jde prostě o západ slunce. Neviděl jsem vztek v Robertově obličeji a on neviděl přes helmu hrůzu v mém. Nic jiného mne v tu chvíli nemohlo už potěšit či spíše utěšit než to, že neuvidí můj strach.

Věděl jsem, že mi nedovolí vstát. Tak hloupě jsem se smeknul po kameni uprostřed Trojzubce. Proud byl na mne příliš silný. Robert byl statný muž, zocelený válkami a krví, kladivo jež mne brzy mělo rozdrtit mohlo rozdrtit několik takových jako jsem já za sebou. Robert mohl do kohokoliv bušit celé dny a neunavil by se, proto pro něho řeka byla skvělým místem. Místem, kde ukončí můj život. Napřáhl se, oběma rukama a hleděl na mne.

Úder však nenastal. Sám pocítil ránu a k mému obrovskému překvapení jsem viděl jak jeho helma mu sletěla z hlavy a proud mocného Trojzubce jí začal odnášet neznámo kam. Robert, uvědomujíce si, že mne již srazil, otočil se a ohnal svým kladivem, proti tomu kdo ho zezadu napadl. Nevěděl jsem kdo to byl, ale věděl jsem, že mi dal šanci, kterou nemohu promarnit. Šanci na to přežít. Vzchopil jsem se, sledujíce jak se Robert se zakrvaveným kladivem otáčí. Napřáhl jsem se a na zarostlé tváři Roberta uviděl překvapení. Vůbec nečekal, že bych mohl vstát. Byl zaskočen a chvíli nevěděl co dělat a tato chvíle byla mou chvílí. Napřáhl jsem se a můj meč mířil rovnou na jeho krk. Robert se, ale nedal tak rychle porazit. Úder kladivem a meč z valyrijské oceli patřící odedávna rodu Targaryenů, odletěl v dál. Opět jsem měl okamžik, abych zareagoval než se napřáhne. Tasil jsem dýku a vrhl se na o hlavu vyššího a dvakrát silnějšího muže. Oba jsme pocítily zásah. Jeho kladivo mne udeřilo do lokte a nejspíše rozdrtilo všechny kosti v něm. Levá ruka však přečkala náraz a dýku vbodla hluboko do Robertova krku. Trhl jsem rukou a celé hrdlo se rozevřelo, krev prýštila všemi směry a já uskočil, protože Robert, ani ve chvíli smrtelného zranění, nepolevovalo v touze mne usmrtit. Rozmáchl se po mne kladivem, ale síly ho opouštěly a kladivo se mu vysmeklo z ruky a tak jako můj meč, zmizelo v dálce. Zapotácel se a vykročil mým směrem. Jednou rukou držel své krvácející hrdlo a druhou se mne snažil polapit do smrtícího sevření. Robert se zastavil a zahleděl se do mých očí. V mých byla úleva a naděje, že přežiji. V jeho smrt a chlad. Naposledy se zapotácel a spadl na záda.

Teprve později jsem si uvědomil, že má úleva byla tak blahodárná a tišivá, že jsem vůbec necítil jak mám rozdrcený loket. Robertovo tělo bylo tak těžké, že ho ani řeka neunášela. Prostě zůstalo ležet a jeho krev zbarvila vodu do ruda. Krev a voda se dokonale promísily a pohled na ně vyvolal v bojujících armádách nadšení a zmatek zároveň. Targaryenští a dornští vojáci s válečníky Roviny jásali zatímco Baratheonova armáda se úplně zhroutila. Stárkové, Arrynové a Tullyové se dál drželi a odmítali ustoupit. Já ustoupit musel, ani jsem nemohl zjistit kdo za mne obětoval svůj život. Naskytl se mi jen letmí pohled na zkrvavené tělo s rozdrceným hrudníkem z něhož trčela žebra. Byl to Jon Connington. Srdce se mi zastavilo, ale já se zastavit nemohl. Dal jsem se na ústup a targaryenští rytíři ke mne doběhli, abych byl ochráněn. S rozdrcenou rukou jsem bojovat nemohl.

Otočil jsem se a viděl baratheonovské vojáky, opět utíkající. Zmizeli v okolních lesích, jako duchové, kteří bez svého vůdce nebyli ničím. Přesto bitva dál pokračovala. Já se svými rytíři jsem se přebrodil zpět odkud jsem předtím vyšel proti Robertovi a pod ochranou snědých Dornů a našeho jezdectva se dostal ke svým stanům. Velkým černočerveným stanům sto stop od břehu, kde mistři léčili raněné vojáky a odkud se pod praporci s drakem řídila celá bitva. Prošel jsem vstupem stanu a sesunul se na špinavou zem. Dva mistři ke mne okamžitě přiskočili, nabízeje makové mléko. Odmítl jsem. Má mysl musela nyní zůstat nezakalená a střízlivá.

Baratheon byl mrtev, ale na bitvu jakoby to mělo jen nepatrný vliv, tedy do chvíle než se ozval Lewyn. Přistoupil rovnou ke mne a uctivě se uklonil, tento muž z dalekého jihu, tmavý válečník z rodu Martellů a přes mou drahou ženu Eliu i můj příbuzný. Doplnil ho Randyll Tarly, velitel lučištníků a rytíř v zakrvaveném brnění. Zakrvaveném krví rebelů.

„Princi, máme naději ukončit bitvu!" pronesl rozhodně a jeho optimismus se brzy přelil i na mne. „Pět tisíc Baratheonových vojáků uprchlo do lesů. Celé severní křídlo nepřítele je obnažené. Předej mi jezdectvo a já je smetu jak prašivé psi!" naléhal Martell dál.

Moc možností mi nezbývalo, to je pravda a tak jsem neochotně souhlasil a dal mu dva tisíce nejlepších jezdců. Rovněž jsem nařídil své armádě zahájit falešný ústup. Vojáci se měli stočit k mému stanovišti a vytvořit obranný val než Martell a jeho jízda rozpráší křídlo nepřítele a způsobí chaos v jeho řadách.

Bitvy jsem se již více účastnit nemohl a jen jsem se třásl. Přesněji řečeno má levá ruka se třásla. Pravá už nic nedělala. Byla prakticky mrtvá a mistři, shodně mi sdělili, že musí pryč. Nezbývalo než souhlasit. Přišel jsem o ruku, o dobrého a věrného přítele, o meč našeho rodu. Usmrtili jsme Roberta z rodu Baratheonů a přesto nebylo ani zdaleka jasné zda jsme dosáhli vítězství nebo zda nás stále očekává porážka.

Zůstal jsem ve stanu, snažil se přemoci ukrutnou bolest, vyčkával jsem na zprávy od Martella a Tarly tam byl se mnou. Pomohl mi sundat těžké brnění. Nejhorší a nejbolestivější bylo sundávat rukáv pravé ruky, který byl tak rozmačkaný, že se zarýval do kůže a rozdrcených kostí. Vlastně se mnozí, mne počítaje, podivovaly nad tím, že kladivo mi úplně neurvalo ruku. Povedlo se sundat rukáv a chvíli jsem nedokázal nic jiného než sedět a snažit se rozdýchat tu bolest. Nejsem válečník. Na turnaji před vypuknutím povstání jsem sice všechny nepřátele srazil do prachu, ale blíže mému srdci byly básně, próza, umění, správa země, knihy a vzdělání. Někteří posměšně tvrdí, že má matka, Rhaella, když mne čekala, tak nejspíše snědla nějaké knihy.

Když bolest trochu ustoupila, začal jsem obcházet raněné druhy, protože jen tak jsem se mohl nesoustředit na bolest a navíc jsem svým mužům zvedal morálku. I těm raněným. Byli rádi, že jejich korunní princ s nimi tak hovoří. Přátelsky a uvolněně. Tedy s těmi, se kterými to šlo. Někteří obklopovalo blahodárné a konejšivé bezvědomí z něhož se, ale nemuseli probrat. Hovořil jsem s Tarlym.

„Rhaegare, můj princi, pohovořme si prosím stranou," vyzval mne a já souhlasíc, odstoupil jsem pryč od vojáků a mistrů. „Princi, promluvit si musíme. Zapomeňte nyní na Lyannu. Každý ví proč Robertovo povstání propuklo. Kdyby Váš otec neupálil Rickarda a Brandona Starka, obrovská armáda severu by se k Robertovi nikdy nepřipojila. Zůstala by tam kde je a Robertova rebelie by nebyla ničím víc než otravným škytnutím. Severská armáda by zůstala trčet v těch smradlavých norách. Princi, tohle není povstání kvůli Lyanně z rodu Starků. Tohle je povstání kvůli Vašemu otci. Pravdou je, že co nyní řeknu by mělo být trestáno na hrdle, ale jsem věrný targaryenský rytíř a věrnost znamená říkat i pravdu a pravdou je, že od doby Maegora Krutého jsme neměli žádného tak šíleného a krutého targaryenského krále jako je Váš otec," s dotazem co tím chce říct, jsem ho přerušil, přestože jsem ho skutečně spíše chtěl varovat, že může ztratit hrdla. „Chci tím říct, že vláda Vašeho otce může vést k pádu Vaší monumentální dynastie Targaryenů."

„A? Co bych měl dělat?"

„Váš otec je starý, ale myslím, že už nemůžeme čekat. Každý den jeho vlády je agónií říše, každý den Vaší vlády bude radostí a prosperitou říše. Již nebudeme mít takovou příležitost. Měl byste vzít své vojsko, až zde vyhrajeme..."

„Pokud zde vyhrajeme," opravil jsem jej.

„Pokud zde vyhrajeme. Musíme shromáždit vazaly, všechny. Martelly, Tyrely, Darrye, Mootony a další a vyrazit. Vyrazit na Královo Přístaviště a svrhnout Vašeho otce."

Odpovědí byl můj vztek a výhružka, že mu nechám srazit hlavu. Ale to bylo jen co jsem říkal. Na mé mysli vytanula myšlenka, že má pravdu. Vlastně to nebyla myšlenka, bylo to nad slunce jasné, že vláda mého otce uvrhla říši v tragédii neskutečných rozměrů. A Tarly věděl, že ho nepopravím a věděl, že přemýšlím o tom co řekl. Poslal jsem ho, ať se vrátí velet lučištnictvu zpět do boje a mne zanechá mým myšlenkám.

Posadil jsem se, opíraje se o stanové plátno a bezcílně hleděl na zem. V hlavě se mi rojily tisíceré myšlenky. Myšlenky na to co bude dál. Myšlenky na to, že rod Targaryenů nikdy nebyl tak blízko svému zániku, ani ve strašlivých dobách válek mezi Targaryeny a Blackfyry. Maegor Krutý povraždil čtyřicet tisíc nevinných. Jeho nástupce Jaehaerys byl pravým opakem a dal Západozemí padesát let bohatství a míru. Šílený a zhýralí Viserys II. svými rozhodnutími přivedl Západozem do války targaryenských rodů. Aegon II. nechal vlastní sestru pozřít svým drakem. A můj otec... nechal upalovat ženy a děti, dobré a spravedlivé pány... to je dědictví šílenství Targaryenů. Dokonalost nebo zvrhlost. Dědictví toho, že můj otec je mým strýcem a má matka též mou tetou. Ptal jsem se sám sebe zda mohu toto šílenství nyní porazit, nebo zda povstat proti svému otci nebude samo o sobě projevem šílenství. A tyhle otázky a desítky podobných bych si pokládal ještě řadu hodin, kdyby mne nevyrušili mí rytíři. Tarly a Barristan Selmy, se zakrváceným ramenem z něhož trčel zlomený šíp. Rozdrcený loket mi nedovolil rychle vstát, ale nebylo ani proč. To se dalo vyčíst z úsměvu na tváři Tarlyho.

„Nápad Lewyna Martella přinesl ovoce. Arrynova armáda je v troskách. Martellovo jezdectvo se prohnalo jejími řadami a nenechalo nikoho za sebou živého. Starkovo a Tullyovo vojsko je rozdělené. Martellovu oběť budou naši básníci navždy oslavovat!" křičel radostný Tarly.

„Oběť?"

„Lewyn Martell zahynul. Kopím srazil Jona Arryna z koně a zlomil mu vaz. Ale pak byl sám zasažen několika šípy. Je mrtev, ale připravil nepřítele od dalšího důležitého velitele. Lordi z Údolí se stáhnou z boje bez svého vůdce."

„Bitva ještě probíhá?"

„Ano, ale máme zajatce. Eddarda Starka."

„Vy jste zajali Eddarda Starka a říkáte mi to jen tak náhodou?"

„Setněme ho," ozvalo se z řad mých válečníků.

Podíval jsem se na skvělého Barristana Selmyho, válečníka středních let a oddaného naší dynastie, v Západozemí nebylo lepšího rytíře než on. Sám byl ctností a svým pohledem se mne snažil přesvědčit, abych neposlouchal své rytíře. Bylo to zbytečné, protože já byl dávno rozhodnut Eddarda propustit. Hned jak stáhne své vojsko. Nařídil jsem přivést zajatého hrdinu severu. Zatím jsem ještě chvíli hleděl na šedivějícího a plešatějícího Barristana, jemuž právě mistr z ramene vytáhl šíp a začal ránu čistit horkým vínem. Pokud se dalo spolehnout na něco v tomto nespolehlivém světě, tak to byla Barristanova moudrost, chrabrost a odvaha. Bylo jen málo rytířů, kteří by měly tolik od každého. Byl to přesně takový moudrý rádce jaký by se hodil do Malé rady. Zdálo se, že kacířské a zrádné myšlenky Tarlyho jsou silnější než jsem si myslel, když už jsem sestavoval vlastní Malou radu. Neznatelně jsem se pousmál.

Vojáci přivlekli Eddarda. Vysoký muž tmavých vlasů a hustého vousu, špinavý od bláta a krve, v rytířské zbroji, svázaný, ale nezlomený a stále odhodlaný. Stanul jsem proti němu.

„Lord Eddard Stark, syn Rickarda Starka, nový pán Severu a Zimohradu," řekl voják držící lorda Starka.

„Bitva a rebelie je u konce lorde Starku. Robert je mrtev. Ne že by na mne nenechal svou památku, ale on je mrtev a já žiji. Nařiď své armádě složit zbraně a odejít zpět na sever kam se vrátíš jako správce Severu a vládce Zimohradu."

Eddard byl zmaten, ale nedával to nikterak znát. Vzdoroval. Žádal propuštění své sestry a odmítal si připustit fakt, že povstalecká armáda je v troskách. Chápal jsem to. Nechtěl přijít o svou sestru čekající mé dítě.

„Nemohu propustit někoho koho nedržím a ty to víš moc dobře. Každý kdo má aspoň kousek rozumu to ví. Ona se mnou odešla, utekla se mnou, chceš-li. Já ji neunesl, ať už ti Robert řekl cokoliv. Miluje mne a já miluji ji. Ona měla být targaryenskou královnou. Co bude s ní je jen a pouze na ní, ale teď jde o to, aby proudy krve přestaly téct. Tvá a má armáda jsou vyčerpané a krvácejí. Tvá je zničená, má unavená. Zastav masakrování své armády, zachraň své dobré muže," apeloval jsem na jeho rozum a úspěch se dostavil.

Eddard souhlasil a poslal zprávu svým oddílům, aby složili zbraně a stáhli se k Dvojčatům i se zbytkem Arrynovi a Tullyovi armády.

„Tvůj otec mne zavraždí. Zavraždí, upálí, každého Starka, Baratheona, každého člověka, který se vzepřel jeho tyranii a ukrutnosti."

„Můj otec, ni žádný loajalista, na tebe, na tvou rodinu, na Baratheony ani na nikoho jiného kdo ve jménu cti, věrnosti svému lennímu pánovi, ve jménu blaha říše povstal proti vládě mého otce, nevztáhne svou ruku. Tak tu před všemi nyní veřejně přísahám. Dny vlády mého otce jsou sečteny a zlatý věk Targaryenů opět přijde."

Poté jsem zaskočeného a nechápajícího Eddarda Starka nechal odvést ze stanu a okamžitě propustit ze zajetí. Dokonce jsem mu vrátil meč a koně a chvíli jej sledoval jak odjížděl za svou ustupující armádou na sever. Zastavil jsem potoky krve a vyvolal jsem pohledy zmatenosti a údivu mezi loajalisty, kteří na mne hleděli a nechápali. Nikdo krom usmívajícího se Tarlyho. Otočil jsem se, rozhodnut promluvit k dvaceti věrným rytířům a vazalům, kteří se sešli ve velkém stanu.

„Jak jsem již řekl, dny vlády mého otce jsou sečteny. Pošlete zprávu Macy Tyrelovi k Bouřnému Konci, ať okamžitě ukončí obklíčení Bouřného Konce a stáhne své vojsko z jihu ke Královu Přístavišti. My přitáhneme ze severu. Pošlete zprávu Dornům a oddílům Tywina Lannistera, ať přitáhnou ke Královu Přístavišti ze západu."

„Můj princi," oslovil mne Barristan Selmy. „Co chcete dělat?"

„To co měl někdo udělat už hodně dávno. Ukončit diktát mého otce."

„Princi Rhaegare, tohle je šílené," namítl jiný rytíř. „Severské armády nejsou poražené. Mají mnoho záloh a Eddard Stark se s tímto nespokojí, ani Hoster Tully. Oba proti nám udeří. Pokud umožníme Stannisovi opustit Bouřný konec, jeho loďstvo se spojí s Greyjoyem a zničí naše námořnictvo."

„Máš naprostou pravdu..."

„Theos z Pentosu, velitel 4. žoldácké kumpanie Druhých synů."

„Máš pravdu. Pojďme do mého stanu."

Už jsem se chystal odejít se zmatenými rytíři a loajalisty, ale zastavil mne mistr a přiměl, abych si konečně nechal amputovat loket. Snažil jsem se to oddalovat, ale mistr mne varoval, že to tím jen zhorším. Souhlasil jsem. S makovým mlékem ta operace, či spíše řezničina, nebyla tak hrozná, ale stejně. Raději bych měl svou ruku a neúpěl bolestí před svými vojáky. Zákrok byl bleskový, čistý a perfektně provedený. Bylo obtížné chválit amputaci vlastní končetiny, ale mistři si chválu zasloužili. Po dnešním dni, ale zůstane mnohem více mužů bez nohy či ruky... v horších případech bez obou končetin. I takový byli a vážil jsem si jich, ať bojovali za Targaryeny či Baratheony. Vážil jsem si věrnosti ke svým pánům, přestože já sám jsem se nyní chystal zradit svého otce.

Porada v níž jsem doufal nastala, až k večeru, až když účinky makového mléka pominuly a vůdci mého vojska byli schopni se shromáždit ve velitelském stanu. Já, Tarly, Selmy, desítka dalších rytířů a pánů, Ryger, Mooton a další. Stáli jsme v kruhu kolem velkého kulatého stolu s mapou Západozemí. Mapa s vyznačenými městy, s důležitými body, s významnými cestami. Mapa Sedmi království naší velké říše. Prohlížel jsem si ji, tak důkladně jako, kdybych si snad myslel, že tím hloubáním mohu něco změnit.

„Robine Rygare, jaké máme ztráty?"

„8,000 mrtvých a stejný počet raněných. Rebelové přišli o dvacet tisíc mužů. Měly menší, ale lepší armádu. Smrt Roberta zanesla v jejich řady chaos a porážku, stejně jako triumfální nájezd Martella a našich výborných jezdců," oznámil vysoký a holohlavý muž, po mé levici.

Po pravici stál Barristan Selmy, který na mne stále nedůvěřivě hleděl a nechápal co chci dělat. Občas jsem se na něho podíval, ale mé letmé pohledy rozhodně nerozehnaly jeho obavy.

Na otázku zda už se podařilo najít můj meč mi daly zamítavou odpověď. To bylo celkem zahanbující a styděl jsem se, ale s Robertovou ránou by jen málokdo udržel svůj meč. Nechal jsem vypsat odměnu sto stříbrných na nalezení mého meče. Přijít takto o meč Aegona Dobyvatele… musel bych se do konce života stydět a každý by se mi smál.

„Rhaegar Jednoruký. Rhaegar Ztracený. Tak mne možná budou jednou přezdívat, hlavně když nenajdeme ten meč," pronesl jsem a vzbudil smích mezi svými vazaly. „Skvělý Barristane, vidím, že na tvé tváři je stále spousta strachu a nejistoty, takže já nemám právo Vás v ní dál ponechávat. Vysvětlím co chci provést. Vláda rodu Targaryenů je nyní ve smrtícím ohrožení. Ale tou hrozbou není Stannis Baratheon, není jí ani armáda Severu, ani Bolton, Frey nebo jiní povstalci, ani Tullyové a trosky Arrynovské armády. Skutečnou smrtící hrozbou pro vládu našeho rodu je můj šílený a krvelačný otec jehož zálibou není nic jiného než mučení a upalování. Jeho vláda zahanbuje náš velký rod, který sjednotil Západozemí pod vedením Aegona Dobyvatele a proto jsem se rozhodl ukončit hrůzovládu svého otce, což znamená táhnout na Královo Přístaviště a srazit jeho vládu do prachu a nastoupit na trůn jako muž, který přinese našemu království bohatství a slavnou a zářnou budoucnost. To znamená, že nyní musíme učinit patřičné kroky k našemu úspěchu a proto se Vás chci zeptat, jdete se mnou? Nenařizuji Vám loajalitu. Kdokoliv z Vás může odejít a přidat se k mému otci či rebelům. Nebudu Vás trestat, ani v případě, že zvítězím. Považuji Vás za své bratry ve zbrani a vyjadřuji Vám úctu."

Nebylo však nikoho kdo by se proti mému plánu postavil. Dokonce i Barristan se konečně rozhodl usmát a přikyvoval mému plánu na svržení Aeryse II.

Přestože souhlas mezi přítomnými vazaly byl, padalo mnoho námitek. Armády rebelů stále existují a správnou námitkou jež vznesl Barristan, bylo, že nemůžeme obléhat Královo Přístaviště a zároveň bojovat s rebely v zádech. Frey se svým mohutným lenním vojskem se stále ještě nepřidal na žádnou stranu a o loajalitě Lannisterů se dalo s úspěchem pochybovat jako o čemkoliv jiném z jejich strany. Pak tu bylo sjednocené loďstvo Greyjoyů a Baratheonů. Já neměl nic. Celé targaryenské loďstvo bylo věrné mému otci a vedeno veliteli, které dosadil na jejich vyhřátá místa.

„Proto musíte rozdělit a panovat," pronesl chlapecký hlas nesoucí se od vstupu do stanu.

Přes jeho chlapeckost nepatřil žádnému chlapci. Patřil plešatému a zavalitému eunuchovi Varysovi oděnému do hnědého pláště, mistru našeptávačů Králova Přístaviště, jehož příchod byl pro nás všechny stejným překvapením jako můj záměr svrhnout otce a převzetí moci. Varys vysvětlil, že zpráva o vítězství na Trojzubci se již odpoledne dostala do Králova Přístaviště a že neztrácel čas, aby mne osobně navštívil a pogratuloval k velkému vítězství nad rebely. Poděkoval jsem mu za gratulaci, ale ptal se ho co myslel tím rozdělením a panováním.

„Pokud dovolíte, ctěný princi, nadiktoval bych Vaším jménem dva dopisy. Dopisy Balonu Greyjoyovi a Stannisi Baratheonovi," pokývl jsem na šenka u stolu, ten vytáhl brk, inkoust a papír, čekaje na slova Varysova.

„Stannisi Baratheonovi, držiteli Bouřného Konce, veliteli povstaleckého námořnictva, píše Vám Rhaegar Targaryen, první svého jména, korunní princ říše. Bitva na Trojzubci skončila, targaryenské vojsko dosáhlo triumfálního vítězství a Váš bratr padl mou rukou. Jon Arryn je též mrtev a většina rebelů prchla na sever. Já však nejsem jako můj otec. Já jsem odpouštějící a štědrý i ke svým nepřátelům. Složte zbraně, opusťte konflikt, více se do něho nezapojujte a Vám i Vašim nástupcům udělím titul nejvyššího velitele říšské flotily a správce válečných přístavů. Do svého držení též veškerých Robertových majetků dostanete. Podepsán s úctou, Rhaegar z rodu Targaryenů, syn Aeryse II. Šíleného krále Targaryena."

Tak vyzněl první dopis, který všechny naplnil obavami a nám rozhodně nezajistil loďstvo. Jen to, že přijdeme o jednoho nepřítele. A ani to nebylo úplně jisté. V náš prospěch hrál fakt, že Robert a Stannis se nikdy moc neměli v lásce a že Stannis neměl zájmu na tom vést válku proti mému otci. Neměl však též záruk, že nebude upálen zaživa, když prohraje nebo se vzdá. Vyzval jsem Varyse, ať diktuje druhý dopis.

„Balonu z rodu Greyjoyů, devátému svého jména, pánovi Železných ostrovů a vůdci povstaleckého námořnictva. Uznávaje touhu železného lidu po svrchovanosti a touhu lidu říše po ukončení tyranie mého otce, nabízím ti vládu nad svobodnými Železnými ostrovy, samostatnými a oddělenými od říše, pokud tvoje námořnictvo připluje ke Královu přístavišti, obklíčí jej a zničí loďstvo věrné Aerysovi II. Železný lid pak nabude svobody a ty se staneš svobodným králem. Podepsán s úctou, Rhaegar z rodu Targaryenů, syn Aeryse II. Šíleného krále Targaryena."

Bláznovství ozývalo se z řad mých rytířů, ale byl to Varysův nápad a nebylo člověka v těchto věcech znalejšího než je Varys. Spíše mne udivovalo, že Varys byl loajální naší dynastii, neboť to byl poslední člověk, u kterého by šlo čekat loajalitu. Byl mistrem našeptávačů, nikdo mu nemohl věřit, nikdo si nemohl být před ním ničím jistý a všechna tajemství se rozplývala jako pára nad hrncem, když se někde vynořil Varys nebo jeho ptáčci. Možná proto tak brzy věděl o vítězství našich sil nad vzbouřenci. Důkladně jsem si ho prohlížel, přemýšleje co má za lubem.

„Komu sloužíš, Varysy? Nejprve si otcův našeptávač a teď mi radíš jak smést jeho vládu. Kdo je tvůj pán?"

„Mým pánem je říše a říše, to jsou Targaryeni. Já stojím proti těm kdo stojí proti zájmům Targaryenů, i když to někdy mohou být samotní Targaryeni."

Stačilo mi to. Spokojil jsem se s tím. Ostatně, co jiného jsem mohl dělat než se s tím spokojit.

„Jak získáme proradného Lannistera?" ozval se Tarly.

„Příslibem manželství. Provdáme jeho dceru Cersei za mého bratra Viseryse," navrhl Varys.

„Bude s tím souhlasit? Varys je druhorozený a navíc... řekněme, že je víc podobný Vašemu otci, princi," namítl Barristan.

„Lannisterové se už nikdy nedostanou tak blízko koruně, za jejich zbabělost a vypočítavost. Tywin bude moci být rád za tuto nabídku."

„Lidé jako Tywin však na druhou stranu nesmějí být podceňováni," řekl Varys a snad to vypadalo, že chce potopit vlastní návrh. „Nespokojí se s druhým místem, to je pravda a bylo by z mé strany neprozřetelné to zakrývat."

Rozkázal jsem poslat zprávu Stannisovi a Balonovi. V tom jsem Varyse uposlechl a nevím proč, ale cítil jsem, že je důvěryhodný, což by si většina lidí o někom s takovou pověstí rozhodně nemyslela.

Svým vazalům a rytířům jsem řekl, že se chci vyhnout krveprolití. Doufal jsem, že v mém otci zůstal ještě zbytek rozumu a že tváří tvář obrovskému obklíčení ze všech stran sám abdikuje a předá mi moc dobrovolně a bez vraždění. Hluboko mne, ale hryzalo pomyšlení, že si jen něco nalhávám a že krev poteče u Králova Přístaviště proudy.

Konec I. části.


End file.
